Unfaithful
by Mrs Carly Corinthos
Summary: Nathan, the way I see it, you have two choices, you can get the hell out and go to that whore or you can get the hell out. Either way, I want you out of this apartment. It's very NR and angsty NH so if you don't like NR don't read.


Title: Unfaithful  
Author: Gracie (Mrs Carly Corinthos)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of One Tree Hill, sadly, I wish I did though, and I'm not making any money from this.  
Fandom: One Tree Hill  
Rating: T  
Parings: Nathan/Haley (With some Rachel/Nathan)  
Characters: Nathan Scott, Haley Scott, Rachel Gattina  
Spoilers: Up to 4x03  
Category Angst  
Summary: Nathan, the way I see it, you have two choices, you can get the hell out and go to that whore or you can get the hell out. Either way, I want you out of this apartment.  
Warning: Language  
Author's Note: All grammar and spelling errors are all mine. Now originally this is suppose to be a one-shot, I haven't decided if I want to make it more than that yet, but for now it's only a one-shot.

Haley walked into her and Nathan's apartment after a long day at the cafe. All she wanted now was to be with her husband, have his arms wrapped around her. She knew he was hurting, she knew he was confused, the accident, Cooper almost dying, him not remembering what happened, but she needed him to talk to her, instead of just ignoring her or not trusting her.

As she walked in, she heard giggling, coming from the bedroom, she made her way back, spying woman's shoes thrown about, a pair of pants, a t-shirt, she wasn't liking this, in fact she hated it, because she knew what she would find. She couldn't believe he would do this to her, her, Haley James Scott. He vowed he would be faithful, he vowed he would love her, he vowed he would never do this to her, yet, she was about to walk in on the worst nightmare of her life.

She opened the door and lol and behold she was right, Nathan was there, with Rachel Gattina and now Haley hated her even more. Rachel, the person who got her into this in the first place. The person who caused the accident. Who just slept with her husband. Her worst nightmare. She let out a small gasp.

She couldn't believe him, no she couldn't believe her, you know what, no she couldn't believe **HIM**. This man who claimed to love her, who claimed he would be faithful, claimed he would always be there for her, always love her. Her she could believe, she was a whore, but him, the man she trusted with her life, to protect her, how he could do something so cruel, so mean, so heartless, now she knew how he felt when she kissed Chris.

He looked up when she walked in, and then he looked beside him, staring into Rachel's eyes. OMG, what the hell did he just do? He hadn't wanted this; he never wanted to sleep with her. It was all a mistake that never should have happened in the first place.

She had come over for comfort, since they were both grieving about the accident and Cooper leaving town, but then they had drank, and she looked so beautiful, he kissed her, one thing lead to another and here they were in bed together, with his wife standing at the door looking shocked.

Haley, he never wanted to hurt her, it killed him to see the pain in her eyes, the grief. They had just renewed their vows and now, there wasn't a way to rebuild this. He knew it. He had cheated on her, and it was even worse then when she kissed Chris, because he had slept with Rachel, she had only kissed Chris; he did the unthinkable and slept with another woman.

Rachel looked at Nathan. She never meant for this to happen, but he had Cooper's eyes after all. God, there was something about the Scott family, that attracted her. Who was next Dan? She had Lucas, she had Cooper, okay maybe he wasn't a Scott, but he was Nathan's uncle and now she had Nathan. Except she didn't really. She knew it was a bad idea, he loved Haley, but she didn't want to stop when he kissed her, looked into her eyes and one thing lead to another and now there she was.

Haley's heart was breaking as she saw the scene in front of her. She just couldn't believe it. He couldn't even deny it, the proof was right there. He had slept with Rachel, the biggest slut since Brooke a year ago, and she was also the one causing most of the problems for everyone in Tree Hill. She just couldn't believe he did it. She didn't know him after all.

"Haley..." Nathan looked at her, pain in his eyes.

"No Nathan! Don't look pathetic; don't look like you're sorry. Just don't. You slept with that slut. You can't lie your way out of this. You did it, it's out there. What are you going to do, say you love me? You didn't mean to do it? Well too bad, it happened, you can't take it back, no matter what you say; I don't want to hear it."

Rachel flinched when Haley started talking, or more like yelling. She had to get out of there; she didn't need to be here. She would talk to Nathan here, but this was something that Nathan and Haley needed to talk about, besides she really didn't want to stay around and get attacked.

She grabbed her clothes, quickly got dressed, looked at Nathan, and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I need to leave, I'll call you later."

Rachel turned to Haley before leaving. "I'm sorry; I never wanted this to happen."

How dare that bch! How dare she say that? It made it even worse, like she could make up for it and then kissing her husband, no.

She slapped her hard.

"How dare you! You think by apologizing it will make it better. Well it doesn't. You slept with my husband Rachel! My husband! There's no way to fix this. He's my husband!"

"I really am sorry Haley. You don't have to believe me, but I am."

"Get the hell out Rachel! I mean it, get out and leave my world alone."

Rachel leaves and Haley turns back to Nathan.

"Haley, you are right, but I never meant for any of this to happen. You have to believe me, I love you."

"Nathan, the way I see it, you have two choices, you can get the hell out and go to that whore or you can get the hell out. Either way, I want you out of this apartment. You think by telling me you love me, it's going to make it better. Well you know what it doesn't. You slept with her. There's nothing you can do to fix it, to make it all right, it's out there. And because of that, I never want to see you again. I honestly don't care where the hell you go; I just need you out of the apartment. You can get your stuff later when I'm not here. Just get the hell out."

"Fine. I'll leave, but we will talk about this Haley. We have too. I love you. You have to believe me."

He got up, dressed and walked out the door and Haley was left by herself.

She had no idea what to do, she couldn't be here anymore and she sure as hell couldn't see Brooke, since she was living with Rachel, which left Peyton. She would have gone to Lucas, but she could almost bet Nathan went there, at least she hoped so, because she didn't want to think about him with Rachel.

"Nathan!"

"Rachel now's not the time."

"She kicked you out didn't she?"

"Yes, but we will work it out, tonight was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened."

"You're right, it probably shouldn't. But you weren't saying no. In fact, I think you were quite pleased when we did it two times. You can deny it Nathan, but it's there. We did sleep with each other and it meant something. If the sex didn't mean anything, then the kissing sure did. A kiss always means something."

"Rachel, I can't, I love Haley. I want to be with Haley. She's my wife. I vowed to be with her, always and forever. I can't be with you; I don't want to be with you."

"Deny it all you want Nathan, but you do want to be with me, I know you do. I won't talk about this now, I'll go home, but you know where to find me and believe me, you will change your mind."

She leans in to kiss him, against his better judgment he kisses him back. And Haley once again stared at the scene in front of her.

She was losing him, she could tell, she was losing him and there wasn't anything she could do about it. She was losing him to that bch. If that whore, thought she was going to go down without a fight, she was wrong. She would not lose Nathan, not when they just renewed their vows and were meant to be together, she wouldn't lose him. She couldn't. She loved him too much. She wouldn't go down without a fight. He was her husband, he belonged with her, and she would fight Rachel with everything she had.  
---------------------------  
Comments are appreciated. If the characters seem OOC, I wasn't really trying to make them that way, so sorry if they are, but I do naturally think that's the way it would go if Haley found Nathan/Rachel together.


End file.
